


Stop Looking At Me

by GuiltySpark2K12



Series: Songs In the Key of Al [1]
Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Heartbreak, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltySpark2K12/pseuds/GuiltySpark2K12
Summary: A song about the girl who broke Rajesh Koothrapalli's heart, and yet gave him the ability to talk to women without being boozed up, written as a tribute to a fallen artist of yesteryear who Raj would have approved of...





	Stop Looking At Me

"Stop Looking At Me"

(From the lyric scribble pad of Howard Wolowitz and Rajesh Koothrapalli, aka filk duo Footprints on the Moon, to be performed live on acoustic guitar at The Comic Centre of Pasadena)

(Verse 1)  
It was 2013, on Valentine's, Comic Centre was the place to be,  
Everybody, who had nobody, came inside for free,  
All of us, we're all just nerdy, when Lucy came in, time froze,  
She hid herself at the back of the line, sad smile beneath her nose,  
She never talked to nobody, and every single day,  
If you ever tried to ask a question, this is what she'd say,

(Chorus)  
"Stop looking at me, that's all I can demand,  
Don't even try, I know your type, so please talk to the hand,  
If you set your mind free, maybe, maybe you'll understand,  
But stop looking at me, that's all I can demand"

(Bridge)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (all together now)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah

(Verse 2)  
Lucy had the prettiest eyes, the rest of her didn't match,  
Sometimes, I found myself, wondering what was the catch,  
Me and Amy sat with her, tried to get inside her head,  
Lucy tried to run and hide, this is what she said,

(Chorus)  
"Stop looking at me, that's all I can demand,  
Don't even try, I know your type, so please talk to the hand,  
If you set your mind free, maybe, maybe you'll understand,  
But stop looking at me, that's all I can demand"

(Bridge)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (all together now)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah

(Verse 3)  
Lucy had no happy face, least never that I saw,  
I wondered why, though it makes me cry,  
Cause I felt it was all my fault...

(Chorus)  
"Stop looking at me, that's all I can demand,  
Don't even try, I know your type, so please talk to the hand,  
If you set your mind free, maybe, maybe you'll understand,  
But stop looking at me, that's all I can demand"

(Bridge)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (all together now)  
Aww, whoo, whoah (and they're singing)  
Aww, whoo, whoah...

(Guitar Solo)

"Stop looking at me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Guess which artist I wrote this as an homage to...first four users to get it right get to pick who's next in my "playlist".


End file.
